Moore's law provides a roadmap for a continued doubling of the density of integrated circuits every 18 months. With increased density, the size of the actual components becomes smaller. In the case of a transistor, the dimensions across the transistor regions become smaller, with the result that the electric field intensity gets higher. With the increase in density the operating voltages which can be used across small junction regions of the devices reduces. However there is still a desire for devices to have wide operating voltage ranges.
There is therefore a conflict between the need to operate devices at low voltages and to enable the devices to operate over a wide voltage range. There is therefore a need for a circuit that enables devices which are operable at low voltages to be used in extended range operation.
There is a further need for circuits that are configured to be operable in greater power efficiency modes.